


The Last Night

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes out to his parents and tells them Harry is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this little oneshot by the song The Last Night by Skillet and it got a little out of hand. I hope you like it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

“I’ll tell them tomorrow.” Draco stated as he closed the last button of his coat.

“What will you tell whom?” Harry asked in confusion.

“I’ll tell my parents I’m gay and that you’re my boyfriend.” Draco said, mind already made up.

Harry looked at him surprised. Draco had always seemed content with their secret relationship, almost as if he enjoyed their sneaking around.

“You will?” Harry asked again to make sure Draco had meant what he had said.

“I will.” Draco confirmed. “Please don’t worry too much, okay? They’re my parents, they won’t kill me.”

“You know that I’ll worry.” Harry said and pulled Draco in a kiss before he pushed a key to his flat in Draco’s palm.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the key in his hand.

“This is the last night you’ll spend alone.”

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Yes.” Harry said. “It’s okay if you don’t want to…” before he could continue, Draco had pressed his lips on Harry’s.

“I’d love to move in here. But first I have to sleep and face my parents tomorrow. I love you, see you tomorrow.” After another short kiss, Draco was out of the door.

 

The next morning Harry had just finished his breakfast when he heard keys turn in a lock. He went into the hallway only to find Draco slumped on the floor, crying.

He closed the still open door and then sat down next to Draco, pulling him into his arms.

“Harry?” Draco asked, his voice broken and weak.

“It’s okay, Draco. I’m here for you.”

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and pressed his face in his shirt.

They stayed like this for a while until Harry’s legs started to go numb under Draco’s weight.

“I fear you’ll have to get up.” Harry whispered and nudged Draco’s shoulder.

“Don’ wan’ to…” Draco mumbled.

“I know… but my legs are going numb because you’ve sat on them too long. Please get up so we can go inside.”

“M’kay.” Draco unwound himself from Harry in slow motion and then got up just as slow.

Harry got up as well, shook out his legs and then led Draco inside, one arm firmly wrapped around Draco’s waist.

 

Harry made Draco sit down on the sofa in front of the fire and knelt down in front of him.

“What do you need?” he asked gently.

“You” was Draco’s simple reply.

“I’m here. I’m everywhere you want me to be and I’m everything you want me to be.”

“Then come here, I want to cuddle.” Draco demanded.

Harry had just sat down next to Draco as the latter launched himself into his lap, curled up like a ball.

“Am I a freak, Harry? A failure? A disappointment?” Draco asked, his voice muffled by Harry’s shirt. Harry gulped at the pain in Draco’s voice. How dare they call his boyfriend, their only son, such insulting names?

“You’re not, Draco.” Harry cooed. “Of course you’re not. You’re the most amazing person I know. Your parents just don’t want to see that because your sexuality doesn’t fit in their world view.”

Draco nodded weakly. “They kicked me out. They told me they would cut me out of their will. Now I have nothing and I have nowhere to go.” He said and started crying again.

“That’s not true, Draco; you live here now, with me. That’s why I gave you the key last night. And first thing tomorrow morning we’ll get everything you will need from your parents and on Monday we’ll go to the stores should you need something else.”

“Thank you.“ Draco said, for once glad that Harry had a giant Hero Complex.

“I’m so proud of you for coming out to them.” Harry told him and kissed him on the forehead.

“Is it bad that I already miss them?”

“It’s only human. They’re your parents; they have been there for you your whole life.”

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, Draco.”

 

The rest of the day, Draco didn’t leave Harry’s side, needing physical reassurance that he had done the right thing and that there was at least one person who loved him like he was. And apparently Harry could read minds because he gave Draco just what he needed. An accidental brush of hands, small kisses here and there, a hand gently brushing the hair out of his face.

But it wasn’t only what he did but also what he said. He called Draco beautiful and handsome, told him about an idiot at his workplace and joked around just like every other day. It was normal and it made Draco more than happy.

That, however, didn’t keep Draco from wallowing in self-pity the second he lay down in their bed next to Harry.

“I’m a terrible son, Harry. I should’ve known they would react like this and I shouldn’t have told them, leaving them with the illusion I had a secret girlfriend. And I’m a sad excuse for a boyfriend, burdening you like this with my worries. Sometimes I wonder why you still want me around when all I do is moping.”

“Firstly, you did the right thing, coming out to your parents. You’re not a terrible son for wanting them to know what you feel and who you have feelings for. Secondly, you’re a great boyfriend and you’re allowed to mope and complain to me all you want. As to why I’m keeping you around, you give great blowjobs.”

The last sentence actually made Draco laugh. He turned around to face Harry properly. “I have to agree, my blowjobs are rather fantastic.”

“They are. Just like your kisses and your backrubs and your hands and your hair. You’re a fantastic human being, Draco, and I love everything about you.”

“I love you, too. And I have no idea what I did to deserve you.” Draco mumbled already half asleep.

Harry smiled at him fondly and gently stroked Draco’s hair away from his eyes before he also closed his eyes to fall asleep.

 

The next morning Draco woke up slowly, feeling completely content. But as he reached out to find Harry to make sure the last day hadn’t been a dream, all he found were cold, empty covers.

“Harry?” he asked into the silence. Harry wasn’t here anymore and judging by the lack of sounds coming from the adjacent bathroom he wasn’t showering either.

Just as Draco wanted to get up and see whether Harry was already having breakfast in the kitchen, the door leading to the hallway was opened slowly and in came Harry carrying a tray full of breakfast food and drinks.

“Good morning, Draco.” Harry greeted him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Until I found the covers next to me empty, yes, I did. Why’re you up so early?” Draco asked a little grouchy.

“I made us breakfast in bed. I thought you might appreciate it.”

“You are a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” Draco chuckled. “But I appreciate it. Would you come back to bed now so I can get a proper good morning kiss?”

“Of course.” Harry handed Draco the tray and then climbed back under the covers next to Draco.

“Is this to your liking, your Highness?” he asked jokingly.

“It’s perfect. But I still haven’t gotten my kiss.”

“Come here, then.”

Draco turned to face Harry who pulled him into a sweet kiss, not caring about Draco’s morning breath.

“Thank you.” Draco breathed and then snuggled into Harry’s side and started eating.

 

Around lunch time they were dressed up and standing in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor to collect Draco’s things.

Draco’s hand tightened in Harry’s as the gates opened and they walked the white marble path up to the Manor.

The Butler of the Malfoys, Fabrizio, received them and brought them into the sun room where Mr and Mrs Malfoy were enjoying their lunch.

“Draco.” His father said, his voice as cold as ice. “What do you want here?”

“I wish to collect my things.”

“Very well. Fabrizio, lead them to my son’s rooms. Once you’re finished please leave our property and better not come back.”

“I have no desire to ever come back here.” Draco assured and then followed Fabrizio to what used to be his rooms.

 

Once there he got three bags from under his bed and instructed Harry to put all of his clothes in one of them while he put first his books and then everything else he wanted to take in the other two.

“That’s it!” he declared when everything was packed and looked around his room one last time. “Let’s get away from here, Harry.”

They went back through the gates and to Harry’s car he had parked a few hundred yards away. Harry already wanted to start the engine and drive them back to their flat when Draco put his hand on the steering wheel.

“Don’t.” he said calmly. “Drive us to Stonehenge. Please.”

“Alright. Then tell me the way.”

 

Upon reaching the sight, Draco jumped out of the car. “I just hope she’s working today.” He muttered before jogging off. Harry locked the car and then followed him to the entrance.

“Is Adrienne in?” Draco asked the cashier as Harry reached him.

“Who’s Adrienne?” Harry asked.

“My sister. And please don’t ask why I haven’t told you about her, I told you now, okay?”

Harry nodded and took Draco’s hand in his in a reassuring gesture.

“She’ll be there in a minute.” The cashier told them and then attended to an elderly couple.

A girl with long white blonde hair and pale blue eyes came out to them soon after. Upon seeing Draco she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, little brother. Let’s go up to the stones and talk there.”

 

“So, how’s work?” Draco asked as they had reached the path leading around Stonehenge.

“It’s good. It’s been quite busy because it’s summer and all the tourists are coming but I’m used to it by now. And now cut the crap, Draco. You don’t give a shit about my work; tell me what’s bothering you.”

Draco sighed and squeezed Harry’s hand he was still holding for reassurance. Harry squeezed back.

“Mom and Dad kicked me out.” He then said matter-of-factly.

“Why?”

“I told them I was gay and that I had a boyfriend.”

Adrienne stepped up to Draco and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“When do I get to meet him?”

Draco smiled, relieved that his sister didn’t have a problem with his sexuality. “Right now. Adrienne, this is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry, this is Adrienne, my sister.”

Harry held out his hand for Adrienne to shake but she ignored it and instead pulled him into a hug.

“Hurt him and I will slit your throat.” She whispered in his ear and Harry knew that she was completely serious.

“Was that what you wanted to tell me?” Adrienne then asked Draco in a normal volume. “I should probably get back to work.”

“Yeah. That was it. We should start our weekly coffee dates again so we know what goes on in each other’s lives.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Same time and place as always?”

“Exactly. Thank you, Adrienne, for being the greatest sister I have. I will see you then.”

“I am the only sister you have, Draco. It was nice to see you again, take care.”

After one last hug for both Harry and Draco, Adrienne disappeared again and Draco and Harry set off to at least take a look at the sight now that they were already there.

 

“Thank you for taking me here.” Draco said as they were back in Harry’s car.

“You’re welcome. It was nice to meet your sister.” Harry said, not sounding upset in the least, contrary to what Draco had expected.

“Shouldn’t you be upset I didn’t tell you about her?” he asked.

“I probably should. But I presume you had a reason not to tell me until now.”

“I have.” Draco assured Harry. “But it’s… complicated…”

“You don’t have to tell me now. Why don’t we go back home and then you tell me over a nice cup of tea?”

“Home…” Draco said, tasting the word on his tongue. “That sounds nice. With my parents it was always _back to the Manor_ , it never really was a home to me or my sister. And now that I’m living with you it’s nice to know that I belong. Thank you so much, Harry. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry replied and leaned over to kiss Draco again. “Shall we go home now?”

“Yes, please.”

 

Two hours later they were back in London at their flat.

Harry opened the door and bowed in front of Draco.

“Welcome home, my love.”

Draco chuckled. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, I love you.” Draco pulled Harry into a loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. In turn Harry buried his hands in Draco’s silky hair, gently tugging on the strands.

A piercing shriek made them jump apart.

“How dare you display such abnormal behaviour in public?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Homophobes was exactly what they needed now that Draco’s self-esteem was so low – at least concerning his sexuality.

“And you, you prejudiced asshole? You get to kiss your lover in public while I don’t? I don’t think that is fair.” Draco shot back, surprising Harry. Then he pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips and pulled him inside their flat.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked tentatively, not sure how Draco had taken the confrontation.

“I’m… I’m not sure actually. It’s all a little much, I think. First my parents and now that woman… the world is full of homophobes, I know that, I just didn’t expect to be confronted with it so frequently.” Draco told Harry after a few seconds of thinking, wanting to be completely honest with him.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Would you make us some tea and cuddle with me on the sofa? I’m in the mood for that now.”

“Sure. As I said I’ll do almost everything for you.”

“Yeah. But Harry? You have to promise me one thing.”

“Yes?”

“Please, always be yourself. I fell in love with _you_ , not someone who jumps at my wish.”

“Of course.” Harry assured him and pulled him into a short kiss before going to the kitchen to make a pot of tea for them.

 

“I’ve wanted to tell them for years.” Draco said as Harry came back with the tea pot and their two favourite mugs. “That I’m gay, I mean. Back then I thought I could always confide in my parents and that they would love me no matter what.”

Harry put the tea on the nearby table and then sat down next to Draco on the sofa pulling him close. Draco slid onto his lap lazily and settled his head against Harry’s chest in a comfortable position.

“When I wanted piano lessons they hired a tutor for me and they weren’t angry when I quit after two weeks. They bought me everything I wanted and I was certain that they were the absolute best parents I could wish for.”

Harry filled the two mugs with tea and the appropriate amount of milk and sugar and handed one of them to Draco. Draco took it and tightly wrapped his fingers around it before taking a sip.

“Thanks. It’s perfect.” He said before continuing his tale.

“When I was eleven, they sent me off to this posh boarding school in Scotland. I would only come back to the Manor for Christmas and during the summer, so naturally we grew apart over the years. Then when I was over for Christmas in my second year, Adrienne wasn’t there and when I asked my parents they just told me she wasn’t living with us any longer. Back at school I got a letter from her and she told me that our parents kicked her out because she didn’t want to be a housewife to some rich guy she had to marry.

“That was when I realized my parents weren’t perfect, that they were far from it because what kind of parent would disown their daughter just because she didn’t want to marry a guy she wouldn’t meet until the day of the wedding?”

Harry just sighed and pulled Draco closer, lazily playing with the hair in the nape of his neck.

“During my fifth year in Scotland I realized that I was more interested in guys than in girls. I thought something was wrong with me until I had my first boyfriend at the end of the year. I had planned on telling my parents that summer but the day before we left the guy ended our relationship and I didn’t really have any reason to tell them, then. And after that I only had a few one night stands, no real boyfriend until I met you. So I wanted to tell them about you. And they proved again that they’re far from perfect.”

“I’m so sorry, Draco.” Harry said and he was. Although his parents had died when he was a small child he knew that they would have accepted his sexuality as their two best friends, who were Harry’s godparents and had brought Harry up instead of his parents, were gay as well. He knew that he would have been devastated had they not supported him with something like that.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. I’m glad I told them and that it’s over and done with. I have you now, I don’t need them.”

“As your new parent, do I also get to set you a curfew and get to tell you who to date?”

“That depends.” Draco said smirking. “Will you use those privileges for your personal gain?”

“You bet I will.”

“Well then I don’t see a problem with that. As long as I can still go out with my friends and meet up with my sister every Wednesday afternoon.”

“Okay.” Harry agreed. “Deal.”

Draco turned his head and kissed Harry again. “I’m so glad I can finally openly be with you and won’t have to hide anymore. The sneaking around was fun for a while but after some time I really wanted to tell everyone how happy I was with you and how much I loved you.”

“Me, too, love.”


End file.
